


Fanfiction and Fake Dating

by okemmelie



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, jemilla is in love, starkid writes discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: Jemilla knows about fanfiction and yet, when Zazzalil asks her to pretend to be her girlfriend, she says yes.





	Fanfiction and Fake Dating

**Author's Note:**

> for this week's prompt on the starkid writes discord, "fake dating"

Jemilla knows about fanfiction. She’s grown up reading it and she knows how it goes.

When she first met Zazzalil, the two of them didn’t see eye to eye. They would always bicker and fight about things big and small, mostly small, and they’d both refuse to back down. But their friend groups intertwined so tightly that it was impossible for them to avoid each other.

One fateful week in Keeri’s parents’ beach house, enemies eventually became friends and now, a year later, Zazzalil’s on Jemilla’s couch on a Tuesday night and everything is alright and normal between them. Totally normal, except for the fact that Jemilla hasn’t been able to think straight ever since Zazzalil decided to lean against her five minutes into the movie.

She’s fallen victim to the dangerous enemies to friends to lovers. Well, lover. Zazzalil doesn’t even seem to notice that Jemilla is head over heels in love with her. Jemilla prefers it like that.

About halfway through the movie, Zazzalil gets a text message and she moves away from Jemilla to reach for her phone on the table. Jemilla isn’t sure if she’s thankful she doesn’t have to sit perfectly still because she wants Zazzalil to be comfortable against her or if she’s sad the other has moved away, but either way, she’s not prepared for what the smaller girl says when she speaks up.

“Ugh. My high school’s having a dumb reunion thing next weekend and my old friends want me to come. Hey, wanna tag along? If I say you’re my girlfriend, I’ll avoid them asking stupid questions about my stupid non-existing love life.”

Jemilla knows about fanfiction. She’s grown up reading it and she knows how it goes. Jemilla knows about fanfiction and she knows that she should save herself the trouble and say no, because this is real life and not fanfiction and she’ll just end up disappointed when it doesn’t play out like she wants it to.

She says yes.

*******

When they walk in together, Zazzalil grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers and Jemilla puts on her best smile, trying to pretend that this is normal for them.

They spend the first few minutes hand in hand until Zazzalil spots some of her old friends and lets go of Jemilla’s hand to run towards them, leaving Jemilla alone in the middle of a sea of strangers.

“Heyyy. It’s been  _ forever _ . You still look super good, though. What’s your name again?”

A blond man tries to chat her up, but before she has the chance to reply, Zazzalil swoops in and puts her arms around Jemilla from behind. “Fuck off, Spencer. She’s not available.”

Spencer flips Zazz off, then fucks off and the two of them laugh about it, before Zazzalil grabs her hand again and drags her off to meet some of the people that she actually cares for. Jemilla ends up not really leaving her friend’s side for the rest of the night and holding her hand becomes almost normal, except she finds herself smiling about it whenever she realizes that that’s what they’re doing.

Later, the music is turned up and people start dancing. Jemilla, Zazzalil and Zazzalil’s old friends are in the middle of catching up, so it’s not before all the actual couples among the reunited friend group has disappeared to go dancing that Zazzalil starts dragging Jemilla out on the dance floor.

They’ve danced together before at clubs with Keeri and it’s not really been a problem before now, because a slower song comes on and they’re already there, so they mirror the other couples and slowdance.

Jemilla knows this isn’t fanfiction. She knows she doesn’t have to kiss Zazzalil just because they’re pretending to date for the night. Zazzalil doesn’t know any of Jemilla’s many thoughts about her or this, but she kisses her anyway.


End file.
